Niko Dark Rose
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Nikos life Gakupo and lukas sons Niko and Ryan. Monsuwo black magic maker and is a player. traivs is a future lover of niko. questions. will gakupo and luka every be happy again? will gakupo and luke join back with their friends and sing with the others? will niko be restored again? will they get niko back? will they get ryan back?


**Dark Rose**

_"Chapter 1" __Nikos begining _

_page 1_

_(Nikos birth)_

_The weather was dark and air was as cold as ice cubes. Many of the family's were sold,tortured to death , and killed. This has been the worst war's ever in Toki. It has been year's and year's now since the last war has ended. They say it was just a legend and none of it was real. They didn't believe the soldier's. _

_The new soldier's didn't hear about the war that past 100 years ago._

_The captain didn't want the soldier's tell the new ones in training. _

_The new soldier sit down and waited for a command. This soldier was very brave and not scared of a single thing. He had beautiful long orchid hair with bright blue eye's and kind of palish skin. This brave soldier name was Gakupo. _

_So lets begin the story shall we?_

_**"**__sir..your wife called," The soldier said handing gakupo his cell. _

_"thanks soldier kaito," he shook his hand and accepted the cell phone from kaito. _

_"your welcome buddy," kaito said with a warm smile leaving the room. _

_"honey?," she answered. _

_"yes dear? I heared you called me ?," he sat down with his donut and coffee. _

_"yes I did You have to come home Right now!," she shouted in his ear. _

_"i can't honey...wait why?," he waits for her answer. _

_"sir Gakupo captain is wanting to tell you that your wife has been nagging at him to let you off so he said get home now! he can't take it no more," he sighed not wanting him to leave. _

_"one second kaito..," he held one fingure out to kaito then ended up spiting out his coffee. _

_"what's wrong gakup?," questioned kaito. _

_"p..pr...your pregnant...," he said shocked on the phone. _

_"preg...nant...,." Kaito spit out his juice and fainted on the ground._

_**many hours passed... _**_

_"i'm home!," shouted gakupo. _

_"good honey now can you take me to the nearest do...doctors..," she yelled in pain._

_"yes sweetie," he smilled picking her up to go to the emergancy room hospital. _

_**at the hospital...**_

_doctor comes in handing her new infant child._

_the infant cries and cries until he gets close to his mother. Gakupo smilled looking at his very own new son but was scared of having this one in the proccess. _

_"honey what's the matter," luka looked worried. "i'm afraid we will lose our baby just like we lost little Ryan," he frowned. _

_She sighed but managed to put a smile on her face. "we will find our first son some how and nothing will happen to this one," _

_"your right ! maybe I shouldn't be worrying too hard...," he sat next to her._

_luka looked at the infant and tried to think of a name for the little guy. The baby giggle's playing with a string that is over the board. _

_"i'll name you Ni..hmmm," she thought. _

_"how about Niko honey?," gakupo suggested. "that's a good name we will call you Niko," she smilled holding the baby in her arm's giggling. _

_"ma..ma..a da..da," niko spoke. _

_"aww his trying to say mom and dad," smilled gakupo. Gakupo still had that chill in him he didn't want to think of it but couldn't help but to think of it. The last son they had was Ryan and he was kidnapped along with other children..._

_"it's going to be ok really," she smilled trying to root him on._

_**page 2 **__**"Visit"**_

_"da...da..," niko reached to his father with his tiny hand's. _

_"aww what is it Niko" said Gakupo picking up the infant in his arm's. _

_"da da tis thi," the infant said trying hard to say what he wanted but ended up pointing to his stomach._

_"oh your hungry ok, Luka!," gakupo shouted. "coming dear," she rushed in with a lovely pink dress with a cute blossom bow in her hair tucked in nice and neatly. _

_"The babie's thirsty," he handed her Niko. _

_"oh I see," she accepted the baby and went to go feed niko in the living room. _

_"you look beautiful dear," gakupo shouted to her. _

_"th..thankyou gakupo," luka blushed while she pulled her dress up to feed her baby. _

_"milky!," niko waved with joy happy to get fed. "yes milky you have to go slowly so you don't choke ok.,"she smilled. _

_"o...kii," he smilled back at his mother._

_Telephone rings and Gakupo answers it._

_"hello? May I help you? This is Gakupo speaking," he held the phone up to his right ear. _

_"we need your child sir, so we can test his strenth," the scientist spoke. _

_"I'm sorry i'm not handing over my child forget that!," he shouted about to hang up on them. _

_"no no this is like a checkk up to make sure your baby is healthy and we can put alarm on the infant to keep it safe. I heard you guys lost your other baby so we wanted to help preavent that from happening again. We got payed by Kaito He said he is worried about your infant," they answered back to gakupos responce._

_"let me think about it... let me have your number ok," he got a pieace of paper and started wrighting information on it._

_"honey who is that on the phone," luka shouted. _

_the door knocked over and over. "some scientist that kaito payed to help our baby, but I said let me think about it first," he sighed getting the door. _

_"well maybe we should so no one can take our special bundle!," she smilled holding her baby._

_"where's that infant let me see that cute little angle!," kaito shouted running pass gakupo._

_"wait! No...," gakupo tried stopping him but it was too late. _

_"Pervert!," luka shouted trying to cover most of her. _

_"luka..," kaito drooled and went to luka and grabed her breast. _

_"Gakupo!," she shouted. _

_"yes...why you! off my women," he picked kaito up by the colar but ended up dropping him because someone knocked him out._

_"USELESS PERVERTED DOG!," the girl shouted. "hello miku how are you?," luka smilled. _

_"good you? and sorry about the pervert!," she glares back down at kaito. _

_"it's quite alright.. i'm doing good my baby was born last week," she looked to miku back to her infant. _

_"aww his adorable can I hold him?," miku jumped for joy. _

_"yes you may," luka said handing miku the infant child. _

_"aww what's the little guys name?," miku pet nikos orchid hair._

_"his name is niko," luka smilled. _

_"niko what a pretty name for a pretty baby yes you are yes you are!," miku says in baby tone to niko rubbing her nose to his. _

_"he's got adorable baby blue eyes," _

_"glad you like him ," luka laughed. _

_"hee hee," niko giggled. _

_"aww," miku squeed. _

_"woah! what a cute child!" _

_"oh hello haku," miku waved. _

_"hello!," she waved. _

_"whats his name?" the other said coming in._

_Gakupo smilled and got handed back his baby infant. "His name is Niko," _

_"what a pretty name," Neru smilled at the infant. _

_"pre pre, ni ni is pre e" niko giggled trying to say Niko is pretty. _

_"aww!," they all shouted._

_**Test**_

_The door rang at 7:30 p.m. the next day. "yes..I'm coming," sighed gakupo opening the door. _

_"where here to put your baby on a test and take him to our lab," said one of the scientist with a evil happy smile on his face._

_"just make sure he is ok in the process when you bring him back to us," gakupo said stairing down at the scientist's. _

_"it would be an honor to take care of the infant for you guy's. We will bring little niko at 9:30 a.m. ," kyo said with a smile and took the infant leaving with an evil grin._

_That night they lost little niko forever! Gakupo and luka cried for many day's to think What Have They Done. luka never laughed or smilled again for many many days._

_**Niko meets Travis the dragon.**_

_"This kid is going to be great!, his power level was really strong!, " kyo smilled to his wife kily._

_"yes he is and were going to put him with our family," she smilled._

_"where he at dad?," the little kid Jake said._

_"He should be somewhere?, around here," smilled Ryan."_

_"pfft," Jake turned his head._

_"no no come back here!," the 3 year old boy said catching the baby lion. _

_The lion roared and kept on running._

_"need help?," said a unkown voice in the air._

_"n..no..no," niko said sliping in the process. _

_"here," the 13 year old dragon said holding a lion. _

_"o..oh thankyou so much, " niko smilled._

_"no problem," travis smilled back warmly."so what's your name little guy," travis said softly siting next to the little baby. _

_"I..I...my name is N..n..Niko," he blushed. "awesome!, name !, my name is Travis!, Nice to meet you," he held out a hand to give a warm nice loving shake._

_"nice to...to..meet you too...t..travis," he shook his hand. _

_"TRAVIS!," shouted his mother._

_"yes mom?," he sighed. _

_"we are not supposed to talk to other babie's that are not dragon's," she growled._

_"yeah but..," he looked at niko and left with his mother. _

_"w..wa..wait will I ever see you again," he said with a shaky voice. _

_"yes," travis whispered so his mother couldn't hear him._

_Niko smilled watching his buddy fly in the sky._

_"NIKO!," kyo shouted . "y..yes daddy?," he turned to him. _

_"your supposed to not be friendly with other kid's or babie's if they are not elf's," he shouted slapping niko in the process. _

_"so..sorry dad," he looked down. _

_"idiot," the mom shouted._

_**Next Day**_

_"Niko come here boy! and get these clothes cleaned," the father shouted._

_"y..y..yes dad," niko sighed picking up all the clothe's and walked half way then seeing his brother jake._

_"hey squirt! make sure you do mine as well!," he handed him his clothe's ontop of the mother's and father's clothe's._

_"yes I will bro," he left going towards his sisters room and knocked the door._

_"the rat is here to pick up our clothe's i'm guessing...," smirked jade finishing up her scarf she made._

_"yeah i'll get it this time," growled Jill._

_"here you go pit squeak! now be gone!," she hissed slamming the door on his little face with all the clothes falling out of his hands._

_"I SAID GET THOSE DONE BOY!," kyo growled at Niko and slapped him on the face hard._

_"I am sorry dad. I was waiting for Jade and Jill to give me their dirty clothes," he sighed._

_"well that's no excuse boy! you could of gone faster!," kyo hissed slapping him one more time._

_"oh brat you better hurry up! I got to go to a nice dance tonight with my sweetie kyo here. SO hurry it up SQUIRT!," kily shouted brushing her hair._

_"yes...mother," he sighed getting the clothes up and head towards the bath cleaning house._

_"shesh so mean," thought ryan getting his clothe's and headed towards the bath house as well._

_"need some help," ryan smilled._

_"no it's ok big brother...I have to do it m..my..self," he sighed then slipped on some soup and tore kily's bran new skirt._

_"oh great," he sighed._

_"let me help you," smilled ryan getting the clothe's together and putting them in the wash._

_"there all done,"_

_"Yeah but i had to do ...," before niko finished he herd his mother scream of fear terrior._

_"YOU! What HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRAND NEW SKIRT!," she picked him up by the lock's of his orchid hair._

_"I...I..sorry I tripped mo..mother," sighed niko._

_"that's not an excuse," she shouted then started to fake cry._

_"oh great here we go...," hissed ryan in his mind._

_"what's the matter honey?," the father came in as fast as he could._

_"th..th...th...the...," she spelled out trying to calm her voice._

_"yes what is it sweetie?,"_

_"that squirt tore my skirt!," she hissed and then started to cry on kyos shoulder._

_"boy!" kyo screamed going closer to Niko._

_"Father! I did it not him," Ryan cried out._

_"son... well he caused it probably.," he grabbed nikos lock's of orchid hair and left the bath house._

_"why does he get in trouble for everyone else's mistakes," he growled angerly in his head. "I have to get you out of here brother. I will some how.,I promise I will get you out of there as soon as possiable niko my lovely brother.," he growled in his head._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"do you like being tortured? boy! because it seems like it. You're always getting in trouble," he shouted locking the last shakle on nikos wrist's._

_"No I don't father," he cried out._

_"well seems like it. No more excuses now learn your lesson and deal with the pain your going to recieve," kyo smirked whipping the boy harder and harder._

_"i..i'm sorrry," he cried out._

_"you should of thought that when you tore kilys skirt," he snorted._

_"it was an accident daddy!," he screamed out._

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND BOY!," he slashed him again ,again,again, and again. "DON'T CALL ME FATHER YOU PIEACE OF TRASH!," he shouted into the boys ear and started beating him harder._

_"but it was daddy," he cried out._

_"no sassing boy!," he growled._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Niko wakes up at 4:00 a.m.. "Time to get up!," he yawned,and stretched his little hand's,and feet. "I better hurry! to wake up mom,dad,before it's 4:03," he thought dusting off his pjs and going to the closet to find some fresh clothe's. "same clothes as always," he sighs to put on his black sweat pant's, white silky shirt,and white silky sock's._

_Knock,Knock,Knock, "grr get the door would you?," kily growled._

_"yes sweetie," kyo jumped out of bed and looked at the clock it was 4:04. "he's late," he hissed to himself. He opens the door and looks down at the little elf that is 3 years old. "your late!," _

_"i'm sorry father,I..."_

_"no excuse!,"_

_"but"_

_"no buts,so go over to the room and i'll grab my whip"_

_"yes father," niko sighed._

_"oh and make sure to wake up jake,jill and jade, at 7:00 for school or they will be late,"_

_"yes father," he looked down with a sad face._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"hey make sure you do the laundry right,and the dishes,"_

_"yes father"_

_"oh niko one more thing"_

_"yes?"_

_"make sure you go to pre school at 9:00"_

_"how do I get there?,"_

_"yourself"_

_"how?"_

_"figure it out your self!,and do be late for school"_

_"yes father," he looked down at the floor with the laundry basket._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"it's me I have your laundry?,"_

_"who cares"_

_"brother Jake I need your clothes"_

_"well come in. If you can squirt"_

_"why do I have to do this" he sighed to himself._

_Ryan pased by and knocked on jakes door._

_"I said come in your self!"_

_"it's me bro" ryan smirked_

_"brother?," niko looked at him._

_"shh"_

_"uh,"_

_"yes? what is ryan?,"_

_"I was just wanting to know. go! now!" ryan shouted._

_"ok!" he ran to his room to get his clothes._

_"why you little tolit!"_

_"he's not a tolit bro!"_

_"yes he is" he closed the door leaving niko and him in there._

_"I got to go to jill,and jades room brother," niko looked down._

_"you woke me up for this? to get my laundry?"_

_"I didn't mean to wake you up. But I couldn't get in your bedroom without you opening it."_

_"well you could of figured it out your self twirp!"_

_"sorry brother" he tilted his little head._

_"then act like it!," he kicked him hard out of his room. "and here take your stinkin laundry!," he threw it ontop of him._

_"jerk!" ryan thought to himself. "here let me help"_

_"no-no- no- it's ok "_

_"no let me"_

_"but-"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Kyo walked to the ketchin to get a bottle of apple juice,and walked to the hallway seeing ryan and niko picking up laundry. "niko!"_

_"yes fa-fa-father," he looked at his father._

_"did you beg ryan to help you?"_

_"n-no- he wanted to"_

_"ryan is this true?"_

_"yes it is, I thought he could use some help becauase jake slam the door on him, threw the laundry over his head all because he woke him up to collect his laundry."_

_"you woke him up!"_

_"y,yes"_

_"father it's not his fault!"_

_"ryan please go to your room please son"_

_"no father"_

_"please son"_

_"no"_

_"now or niko will suffer more for you being here"_

_"fine! Niko doesn't diserve a dad like you neither do I!" he slammed his bedroom door._

_"you made my son mad at me you piece of trash!"_

_"no,"_

_"yes you did,"_

_"no da-"_

_"get to the room!,I'll get my belt,"_

_"why?, what I do,"_

_"well 1, woke up jake, 2 you made ryan made at me,3 you are asking why,and 4 you are not doing the laundry faster!"_

_"but father!" he panted out of breath._

_"no buts"_

_"yes father"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"please be good trash boy"_

_"ye-yes father" he leaned his head down to the cold floor heading to the landry basket he had __last._


End file.
